Gunter
Gunter is a male pig who is one of the secondary tritagonists of the movie Sing, serving as the comic relief. He also stars in the ''Sing'' home release-exclusive short "Gunter Babysits". He is voiced by Nick Kroll. Gunter is an anthropomorphic pig. While he is rather large in weight, he has great skill in aerobics and dancing. He wears a sparkly golden hoodie and pants covering a shiny red unitard with black dancing shoes. Gunter is a bubbly, hyperactive, and passionate performer and is not afraid to show how much he loves to sing and dance, and he even enjoys sharing his passion with others, as he tries to help Rosita dance by letting the music tell her body what to do rather than follow a long series of complicated dance steps. His only problem is conveying it in a way that others can understand and relate to. He also shows sympathy for Ash when he hears that her boyfriend, Lance, cheated on her, even insulting Lance. He gives it his all in performing, calling his drive and passion "piggy power", but can be a little airheaded, as he answered Buster's question to Rosita of being okay after she tripped and fell. He speaks with a German accent. Gunter is a boisterous dynamo and double threat singer and dancer who is partnered with Rosita to liven up her act. Gunter feels most of himself when rocking spandex dance leotards and encourages Rosita to loosen up and shed her inhibitions. ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- *Bad Romance (audition) *Shake It Off (final act) *Venus (soundtrack only) *Gunter is known as "The Dynamo" according to the Sing Website. *Gunter is the only main performer to not experience or create any life problems or conflict for himself. *According to a description from Amazon's listing for [[Sing (home release)|the DVD and Blu-Ray release of Sing]], Gunter is from Scandinavia. *Gunter appeared in Despicable Me: Minion Rush as of the update in December 2016, before the film was released. He became the instructor of the new special mission instead of characters in Despicable Me universe, while the theme in the location Paradise Mall was added with some contents related to the film. Also Known For Stephen Squirrelsky *He is also one of Stephen and Andrew's friends. Trivia *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Tritagonists Category:Acts selected to be in Buster Moon's singing competition Category:Characters who auditioned in Sing Category:Sing Characters Category:Sing Mini-Movie Characters Category:Pigs